Tiger, Tiger
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE!- Another sequel of the manyan series ; Men were killed outside the Mirkwood border by a very fierce beast. Could it have been done by Legolas's own pet?
1. Default Chapter

**Hi there! Remember me? Like I've promised, I'm back! With another story of the manyan series. I hope you'll like this one like the previous two. Enjoy!**

**P/s : The reviews I've got for 'The Evil Bride' and 'Traps In the Woods' are so nice. Thank you!**

It was a glorious sunny noon. The winter had just passed; the wonderful spring had arrived, bringing touches of merry and cheerfulness as riot of colors sprang forth with the blooming of flowers. 

Legolas, the beloved younger prince of Mirkwood, were lazing himself in the sun, dozing. He lay on his back, his hands clasped over his chest, his ankles crossed, and his head pillowed by the comforting velvety body of a tiger that was resting on its side. The magnificent animal was snoring softly, deep in slumber, just like its master.

Ironically, the tiger was called 'Tiger'. Prince Legolas was not known to be creative in naming his pets. Once, he had had a pair of ferrets he called Foolish and Idiots. Not very suitable names for such adorable animals, but in their case, it was appropriate enough. The ferrets had created such havoc to the realm, turning it upside down with their many antics. Now, they only lived in everyone's memory. Hunting traps had killed them five years ago. Thankfully, Tiger's presence had cured the great heartache that Legolas had suffered after their death.

The beast and its master were resting near a pool of stream, not far from the royal garden. It was a slow day. Legolas took the opportunity to bask in the sun after being cooped up in the confining walls of the palace for the whole season. Even Tiger had gotten bored. He nearly preyed upon the Mirkwood elves, just as the king had feared the day when Legolas brought him home when Tiger was just a tiny cub.

The sound of a fish jumping in the pool woke Legolas up. His eyes cleared as he stared at the water, shining brilliantly in the sunlight. He sat up, stretching and yawning. The water was beckoning him. _Swimming sounds so good in this hot day._

Getting up to his feet, he called out, "Wake up, Tiger. Want to swim?" Tiger opened one eye, before closing it again. Legolas was taking off his soft boots and tunic. He laughed to see Tiger's uninterested reaction. "Okay. It's your lost. The water looks so cool and inviting. Sure you don't want to join me?"

The animal only growled in return. Chuckling, already stripped to the waist, Legolas dove gracefully into the crystalline water. It felt so good against his skin, not too cool and not too warm. Floating on his back, he tread water lazily, closing his eyes, letting the sun ray beat the fairness of his skin. The prince started to sing the song of Mirkwood in spring, his fine wonderful voice carried away by the wind into the woods. Hearing that, the trees whispered together, adding their own mystical sound like a symphony. 

"You look like a mermaid."

That sudden voice startled the elf prince. He stopped singing and turned. His brother, the crown prince Keldarion, was standing at the bank, grinning from ear to ear. Slightly embarrassed to be caught daydreaming, Legolas scowled. "Have you _seen_ a mermaid?"

"No. But they told me mermaids have long blond hair and the tail of a fish instead of legs, always basking in the sun in the water…just like you're doing right now."

"Very funny." Legolas swam to the center of the pool, and dove under. The glen was about ten feet deep. Its depth was filled with sand and interesting living things. The water was so clear, even at the bottom of the stream. The prince stayed under water for a whole minute before he broke the surface. His brother was still standing at the bank, in the middle of a glaring contest with Tiger.

"Legolas, will you get out of the water now? We have a guest." Keldarion was still glaring at the beast, a little intimidated by its sharp eyes. "I swear your pet wants to have me for his next meal. Ever since I accidentally stepped onto his tail last year, he can't stop staring at me with that hungry look!"

Legolas laughed. "No, he doesn't. He likes you."

"Yeah, right."

"He really likes you, Kel. Why can't you be nice to him?"

"Be _nice_ to him? Can you tell _him_ to be nice to _me_?" Keldarion glowered at his brother when Legolas can't stop laughing uproariously. "Right. Laugh all you want. The next thing you knew, I will be inside his stomach, digesting!"

"Ugh!!! That's disgusting! I'm sure he'll never…Kel! Look out!!" Legolas's eyes widened when he saw Tiger advanced towards his brother from behind.

"Huh? What…?" Keldarion turned but not fast enough to dodge Tiger's lunge. Caught unsuspected, Keldarion lost his balance and he fell backwards into the water with a loud splash. He came to the surface, sputtering and splashing about. Legolas nearly drowned in the water for laughing so hard. His brother's face was so comical; he'll never forget that look, ever!

"That does it!" Keldarion fumed, looking down at his soaked richly garbs, his raven hair plastered to his head. He then glared at Legolas who was still laughing, and laughing…and laughing! Tiger was looking down at the two brothers, smirking. 

"You'll pay for that, you imp!" Keldarion growled, grabbing his brother and pushed him under water.

"Hey! I'm not the one who…!"

So, like it usually happened with the two royal brothers, a round of wild wrestling erupted. They grappled in the water, trying to dunk each other, howling with uncontrollable and hysterical laughter. Tiger roared appreciatively, enjoying the sight of the two elf princes fooling around in the middle of the pool. 

The wind blew, carrying their loud mirth all over the realm. Everyone who heard it couldn't help but smiled in pleasure. _The princes were at it again_, they thought. It was nice to know them so happy, especially after a great tragedy that had happened several years ago, just before the death of Foolish and Idiot. The Mirkwood kingdom had been taken over by an evil witch; the king and his family had been thrown into the dungeon, Legolas nearly died from the torture and abuse. But its all in the past now. Even Legolas had gotten over the hellish experience, no more bad dreams troubling his sleep. Everything was back the way it was before.

The sound of someone clearing his throat caught the brothers' attention. They turned and saw the king watching them from the bank, arms crossed over his chest. Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "Kel, didn't I ask you to fetch your brother? Why do I find you in the water instead?"

Keldarion winced. "This is your fault," he whispered to his brother. 

"Me?" Legolas eyes widened. "I'm not the one who pulled you in!"

"Legolas, haven't you had enough? Get out of the water now, both of you, before you turn into prune," commanded Thranduil, shaking his head at his sons' childish behavior. "They are here, my friend!" he called out. "Giving me headache. Like usual."

Legolas was puzzled at first when he heard Thranduil calling out like that, but then a familiar figure came into view. "Mithrandir! Gandalf!"

Gandalf smiled widely to see the state the brothers were in. "Hello, Legolas. Good to see you in happy spirits. When you agreed to get your brother, Keldarion, I never expected that you're going to join him for a swim."

"I didn't join him. I was pushed!" Keldarion said, climbing over the bank, wringing his damp hair. "By that beast!" he added pointed at the bored-looking Tiger. Legolas knelt down by his pet, brushing down Tiger's beautiful black and white coat. "Well down, my friend. Well done!"

Keldarion glared at his brother. "Traitor!"

"Chicken!"

"Boys! No insults in front of the guest!" Thranduil jumped in, before the brothers could start another wrestling match all over again. The princes grinned back at their father, their face all innocence. "Go change now. Meet us at the reception hall after that. And do not make me come after you once again!"

Laughing, his two grown sons rushed away to the palace, with Tiger following in their wake. Thranduil glanced at Gandalf and shrugged helplessly. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Gandalf smiled. "You have wonderful sons, Thranduil."

"Yes, I know. But I wonder where they got that wild streak of theirs?! I swear my hair is turning white very fast!"

TBC… 


	2. 2

**Many, many thanks to those of you who still continued reading my works! Wonderful reviews, guys! I love you for it. It's also nice to have you putting me in your list of favorite authors. I'll do my best to live up to the honor.**

P/s : Orlando Bloom is now filming the epic saga 'Troy' alongside Brad Pitt. Wow! What a breakthrough for him! He will be _Paris_, the one who stole away with _Helen_ and started the whole war thing!! I can't wait for it, can you? (it will be on screen May 2004. Arghh!! So far away!!)

Now, read on.

"Your friend here has grown up into such a magnificent beast, Legolas," Gandalf said, admiring the great white tiger. Tiger roared appreciatively. Legolas chuckled as he brushed the top of Tiger's head; his pet was lying down beside his seat. "That he has, Gandalf."

Thranduil shook his head. "I thank Valar we are all still alive. No casualty among the elves of Mirkwood so far…yet."

"Father, that's unkind. I thought tigers do _not_ eat elves."

"Well, there can always be a first time for everything." 

"I agree with you, father. Actually, I nearly became Tiger's breakfast today. When I woke up this morning, I found myself staring at his sharp teeth, about to gnaw at me!" Keldarion said.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Kel, you exaggerate. He was just helping me wake you up, like I told him to do!" Turning to Gandalf, Legolas asked, "What brought you here, my friend? What news do you bring?"

Gandalf immediately turned serious, his face solemn and thoughtful. "Legolas, has Tiger ventured far outside the realm of Mirkwood?"

Legolas was puzzled by the question. He exchanged looks with his brother before he answered, "No, Gandalf. Tiger has never been outside Mirkwood, even when he goes hunting. Why?"

Gandalf took some time to continue. "A series of killings had created such terror to a village of men outside the Mirkwood border. Dead bodies of several huntsmen and traders were found badly gored and mutilated." Gandalf paused dramatically. "From the looks of their wounds, it was believe that they were killed by a tiger."

The room went totally silent. Legolas stiffened. Of all the things, he never would have expected this kind of ill news. "You jest, Gandalf! Tiger would never do something like that!"

"Legolas," Thranduil admonished his son gently as he saw Legolas jumping out of his seat in agitation, glaring at the maia. 

"Peace, Legolas. I'm not accusing _your_ Tiger. But I've seen the wounds, and I know what the humans thought of was true. A tiger had caused those wounds. No other animal got the same claw and bite marks like those marks. Not even an orc," said Gandalf, understanding the prince's short temper.

Legolas sat back down, pulling Tiger's head onto his lap, feeling immediately chastised. "Forgive me, Gandalf. I overreacted. But I can assure you Tiger never leave our realm. I know; I've always been there with him the whole time. He never left my side since the day I got him."

"If it's not Tiger, what then?" Keldarion wondered loudly.

"Could there be another tiger roaming the woods?" Legolas can't help but felt uneasy. As far as he knew, Tiger was the only known animal of its species that still existed. Many had perished, dragging them to extinction. Tiger was lucky that Legolas had lovingly cared for him since he was a tiny cub, or he would never had become into the magnificent animal he was today. 

"Highly unlikely, considering how rare the tiger is this age. But it is not impossible, dear Legolas. You kept a tiger under your roof, which is very unusual for elves. Who knows where the other creature would come from?" Gandalf remarked. He glanced at the almost docile Tiger wrapped in Legolas's arms. "If I were you, I'll keep your friend inside the realm. It's not a good time for him to venture outside Mirkwood. The humans there are very busy plotting ways to capture the killer…or rather, kill it for good."

**************

Legolas watched in amusement as Tiger rolled around on the ground, pawing at the butterfly that kept buzzing near his nose. The butterfly was faster, skillfully dodging Tiger's clumsy touch, as if mocking the even bigger creature's every move. Tiger roared in frustration, evoking Legolas to laugh heartily.

It was two days after Gandalf had left. They were now deep in the woods, in one of Tiger's usual daylight stroll. He was also in the mood for hunting but no deer or rabbit were in sight. It had rained heavily last night, so the forest was still damp and cold. The other creatures might still be cozying up in their own habitat.

Tiger got up and chased the butterfly when the smaller creature flew away. "Tiger, wait!" Legolas called, but his beloved pet was so intent in his play that he ignored his master. Legolas sighed and followed after them.

A few minutes later, a rabbit appeared from under some bushes. Tiger changed direction and chased after it instead, the butterfly already forgotten. Legolas sighed even louder. Tiger was very fast on his feet. Even Legolas's swift legs could not catch up with him. "Don't go far!" he cried out, chasing after the fast disappearing great cat.

Suddenly, a strange presence pricked on Legolas's keen senses. He trained his ears to listen more intently, determining the source. _Who dares venture into the Mirkwood realm unannounced?_

He crouched down, slowing down from a run into stealthy steps…

***************

The huntsmen stared at the great animal in anticipation. The mighty beast was feasting upon its catch, unaware of its tense surroundings. All the men, around twelve in all, stood at ready, the strings of their bows pulled taut, about to release their arrows. They aimed for the beast's heart.

"On my command…" One of them whispered, putting up his hand as signal.

"No!!!!" An elf suddenly appeared, jumping down from a tree branch. He landed smoothly in front of the tiger, directly in the path of the arrows…

**TBC…**

**Sorry. A little short there, doesn't it? Just my strategic placement for the cliffie. He! He! Yeah, I know that's cruel. So, don't miss the next chapter. I'll post it tomorrow…if I'm still alive that is, not yet gotten swallowed whole by Tiger!**


	3. 3

**Ok, ok! I'm continuing! Read on, guys! **

The men were startled to see the golden haired elf prince. They all gaped at Legolas in astonishment. "An elf?" The humans rarely saw an elf, and what a magnificent sight this one was! _But why is this elf protecting the mad beast? _They also wondered.

"Move aside, master elf!" The leader of the huntsmen ordered, gripping hard at his bow. "You're spoiling our shots!"

Tiger had abandoned his hunts' game, stalking closer towards his master. Brushing Tiger's head comfortingly, Legolas narrowed his eyes at the huntsmen. "I said no! Do not harm him!"

"The beast must be killed! It had slaughtered our friends! If we let it live, many more will lost their lives!"

"But he's not the one you're looking for!" Legolas cried out, already gripping one of his twin blades in one hand. He cursed himself silently for not bringing his bow and arrows. "You've mistaken him for another wild creature. This one here is my friend and would never harm a human being…if he's not provoked." 

The huntsmen were still staring at Tiger with predatory gleam in their eyes. Tiger sensed the tension in the air and growled deeply in his throat, baring his sharp teeth for everyone to see. "Hush, Tiger. Keep your cool," Legolas commanded. His own eyes were busy scanning the faces of the men. They were still intent to end the life of his pet. "Again, I ask you. Leave him be! And leave this woods at once. Go back to your village. This tiger is not the one that had killed your friends, I swear to you."

"Your words are not to be trusted, _elf_! You and your kind are so proud of your high being that you look down your nose upon us humans!" the leader snapped back. "For all we knew, you could've been ordering that beast to kill us all for your own fun!"

"Of all the preposterous ideas!" Legolas heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation. "You are going far out of line, _human_. I want you all to leave. Now."

The man smirked. "We will not leave until the tiger is dead!" Without warning, he released his arrow. But Legolas had been expecting this. Raising his arm in lightning speed, he deflected the arrow with his blade. The arrow snapped away, hitting the bark of a tree instead. Growling in anger, the man advanced forward and started to pounce on Legolas.

The elf easily jumped to the side, evading the man's fist. The huntsman was thrown overbalance; enabling Legolas to cuff him at the back of his head. The man fell face-forward to the ground. His friends came rushing now, attacking Legolas from every direction. But the elf was too fast for the humans. Armed with only a blade, Legolas was even more deadly than any living human being.

In less than a minute, most of them were lying on the ground; moaning and groaning in agony. Legolas's fist and kicks had hit them at the very vulnerable spots, rending them helpless. Not once did he use his blade, for it was not necessary. Tiger was looking at this whole scene in tense silent, knowing that his master could well care after his own self.

Legolas stared down at the men at his feet in disgust, before glaring at the others who were still pointing their arrows at Tiger and him in uncertainty. "Get your friends and get out of my woods! And do not ever return!"

They hurried forward, grabbing their fallen comrades. The men got up painfully to their feet, glowering at Legolas all the while. They reluctantly walked away, glancing now and then over their shoulder at the elf and the tiger.

Legolas was about to turn away when he saw the leader of the troop turned back around, whipped his bow and aimed straight for Tiger once again. Legolas did the only thing he could think of. Faster than the eyes could follow, he threw his blade with deadly precision. The man's eyes widened when the blade hit him in the chest. His fingers went lax and the bow and arrow fell from his grasp. He then collapsed to the ground, breathing his last breath.

The prince came forward, crouched down, and pulled out his blade. After wiping the blood-drenched blade against the grass, he stood up and stared hard at the troop of men. "That would not have happened if you had abide to my earlier request," Legolas remarked, feeling slightly regretful for killing the man. "Now, leave this woods before the woodland elven guards put every one of you under arrest for trespassing!"

 The men gathered the lifeless body of their friend and hurriedly vanished towards the Mirkwood border. Legolas turned to his pet. "Now you realized how much trouble you'll get into if you're not careful?"

Tiger roared, shaking his head in protest. Legolas knelt down and stared at Tiger eye to eye, rubbing the animal's neck all the while.  "Don't argue with me. I know it's not your fault. But I think Gandalf is right. You shouldn't venture far form the palace. Not at a time like this."  Straightening up, he called, "Come, Tiger. Let's go home. And no more hunting for you today. Let's ask the cook if she has some venison left for you in her kitchen."

Tiger followed his master, glancing regretfully at the remains of the rabbit carcass left abandoned in the middle of the clearing. 

***************

Legolas should've known that Tiger would not stay docile for long. On their way back they stumbled upon a fawn drinking by a brook. Tiger and fawn stared at one another for several tense moments before the small deer took off at high speed. Tiger immediately gave chase.

Legolas groaned. "Oh, please not again." He proceeded to follow, cursing Tiger's wild streak of enjoying a chase so much. "I'll chain you up to my bed post when we get back home! I swear I will!"

Tiger had already vanished from his sight, getting far ahead with his prey. Only the sound of the chase gave clue to Legolas of its direction. He trudged through the bushes and shrubs, slapping low branches out of his face…and came face to face with Tiger.

"There you are! Lost your food, haven't you? Didn't I tell you…" Legolas's voice trailed off when he realized that something was very strange with Tiger. The animal looked so fierce…and angry. "Tiger?"

Then Legolas knew. This was not _his_ Tiger, for his pet did not have a scar at its neck. Tiger's black and white coat was shinier and cleaner, not muddied and bloodied like this one. 

Legolas took involuntary steps backward, suddenly feeling very afraid. He whipped his head about, searching for Tiger's figure. But Tiger must've strayed far away from here, unaware of its master's difficult plight. Legolas reflexively grabbed for his bow, and then he cursed as he remembered that he didn't bring it. Gripping his blades instead, he stared directly into the tiger's unblinking eyes.

Snarling, baring his sharp teeth, the tiger stalked forward. Legolas had no other choice but took more steps back. The prince never had a fight with a tiger before, especially not with _his own_ Tiger. But Legolas was sure he would never emerge a winner with this beast. It was bigger than him, and looked even stronger. If what Gandalf had said was true, the tiger in front of him could kill him with only a single blow. 

He looked up for a way to escape, but the nearest tree branch was too high even for an agile elf like him. The tiger was backing him towards a river nearby, challenging the prince to make the first move. Never had Legolas felt so undecided before. If he makes a move, the tiger would definitely attack him. But if he didn't, he was doomed anyway.

Becoming impatient, the beast suddenly roared and lunged. Legolas dived to the right, landing on the ground on his side. He immediately got up to his feet only to find himself being attacked once again. The sharp claws of the tiger break through the skin of Legolas's chest, causing him to stumble and cried out in pain. 

His vision was blurry for a moment. But still not giving up, Legolas held up his blades and charged back. He dropped low and stabbed the tiger at its flanks, making it roared in fury and agony. The tiger swiped its humongous paw at Legolas's head, throwing the elf prince onto his back.

Legolas dizzily straightened up, back onto his feet, and faced the mad tiger in determination. But when the tiger made the final lunge at him, he didn't even have the power to avoid it. The beast hit him fully, knocking him backwards. To his horror, Legolas's feet met only thin air; the tussle had brought them very near to the high cliff of the riverbank.

Crying out in terror, Legolas felt himself falling down, hitting his head against the many rocks by the cliff. Grabbing desperately for the shrubs growing there, he tried unsuccessfully to stop his wild descent. But he kept falling and falling…

The last thing he saw was the roaring white of the river; the current very swift and fierce due to the heavy rain last night…

**TBC…**

**I know. That was cruel. A very evil cliffie. Don't kill me guys or you won't know what happens next!**


	4. 4

**Yikes! Everyone wants to kill me for that cliffie!!! I love it! Come and get me, guys!**

**Anyway, here's what happened next.**

Keldarion opened the door and glanced inside Legolas's chamber. No sight of his younger brother there, either. He had been searching the whole palace for Legolas but to no success. The crown prince knew that his brother had taken Tiger out for a stroll that morning. _But shouldn't they be back by now? It's already late afternoon. Where else would they be?_

Closing the door, Keldarion stepped away and stalked downstairs. _Should I sound the alarm, or should I go looking for him myself?_ He wondered, a worried frown marring his handsome face. Either way, Legolas would not be too happy about all the fuss if he _does_ return good and whole.

Keldarion found the Mirkwood king standing alone at the opened grand door, his eyes staring intently towards the woods. "Father?" Keldarion voiced out. "What are you doing here?" The prince also turned to look at the direction that his father was looking at.

"Legolas hasn't return, has he?" Thranduil asked, even though he already knew the answer. Keldarion shook his head. "No, he hasn't." Sighing, he added, "This is not like him, father. He should've been home by now. Especially with all the strange killings going on just outside our border."

The king closed his eyes. "That boy is going to pay for worrying us like this!"

"What if something bad had happened to him, and to Tiger as well? Shouldn't we go looking after them?"

Opening his eyes, which had suddenly become very old and tired, Thranduil said, "Let's give them another hour. If they still doesn't return until then, we'll send a search party."

"I hope they _will_ return within the hour. It's already getting dark."

**************

                A limp body bobbed up and down the river, carried downstream by the rapid current. Once in a while, it moved weakly, desperately trying to stay afloat. Fighting against the mighty force of water, the hands tried to grab for anything to hold on to. But the cruel river would not let it happen. It carried the body far, far away from everything that was familiar…

**************

"My lord! Tiger has returned!" A guard burst through the door of the throne hall, relaying the news. Thranduil and Keldarion looked up in expectation. "Legolas? He has also returned?"

The guard lowered down his head. "Nay, my lord. Only Tiger returned all by himself. There's no sign of the prince. But Tiger was carrying this with his teeth when he arrived." He came forward, giving the king a blood-drenched blade. It was one of Legolas's twin blades.

Father and son looked at each other in great worry. The king demanded, "Where's Tiger?"

"Outside in the courtyard, pacing. He doesn't want to come in."

Without further ado, the king and his son followed the guard to the courtyard. True as the guard had said, they saw Tiger stalked back and forth, back and forth, at the middle of the courtyard. He looked so restless and impatient. The royalties immediately knew that something terrible had already occurred.

Tiger roared when he saw Thranduil and Keldarion. He rushed forward and growled, as if trying to tell them something. "Tiger, where's Legolas? What happened?" Keldarion knelt down and looked directly into Tiger's anguish eyes. Tiger growled again, then turned and headed towards the woods. After several feet, the beast whirled and roared once more, before continuing on his way. Keldarion stood up. "He wants us to follow him!"

Accompanied by some of the royal guards, Keldarion rushed away and followed Tiger into the woods. They barely had the time to grab their swords and got onto their mounts. 

Tiger led them far into the woods, near to the Mirkwood border. The animal glanced back now and then to assured himself that the elves were still following him. As the troop of elves reached the cliff of the riverbank, they stared with mounting fear at the wild signs of tussle there. There were some footprints that look similar to Tiger's. If no one knew better, they would conclude that Tiger had attacked his own master.

Keldarion turned to Tiger. "Do you know what happened here, Tiger?" Tiger roared in answer, shaking his great head. The crown prince sighed. "I wish I could understand what you're trying to say like Legolas does."

He touched the footprints, dread washed all over him in buckets. "Could these be the prints of the beast that had killed those humans?" Following the prints that led them to edge of the cliff, Keldarion then looked down into the still angry river. "Had Legolas fallen in?"

Linden, the Mirkwood guard commander, came near the prince. "Most probably, he did, your highness. I'll send a party to search down river."

Keldarion nodded. "We better hurry. It's already dark. But I'm afraid that my brother has already been swept far away from here." He stared hard at the white churning water, praying that Legolas was strong enough for its turbulent energy to stay alive.

************

It was morning. Heavy mist surrounded the woods like a cool blanket. Two figures were huddling in their warm cloak, walking through the forest. The middle-aged woman was carrying a basket, filled with wild berries she'd just picked. Her husband was carrying another basket to be filled with the morning catches.

"I hope we got loads of fish today. The last time I set that trap, three bass had fallen in! What a nice meal we going to have! And your cooking is sure the best!"

The woman smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. "But, Hasmon dear, the river was so swift yesterday. Your trap could have been swept away."

"Don't worry, Gertha. It won't. I've tied it sure and steady to a tree. The rope would not break, not even by a machete."

They reached the river and walked down the bank to the trap that Hasmon had set early yesterday morning. "See, Gertha! I told you the trap would still be here!" Hamson exclaimed as he pulled the wooden cage out of the water. He shouted in happiness when he saw the abundance of that day's catch. "Two bass, and a pike! Ooh, look at the size!"

Gertha laughed at her husband's obvious joy. She was already planning the best recipe to serve the fishes. _Baked them over the coal fire would be nice._ _Need to get some marjoram and basil to…oh lord, what in middle earth is that?_  She narrowed her eyes, a feeling of trepidation ran down her spine. "Ah…Hasmon," she called softly. "Hasmon, dear…"

The husband looked up, and immediately felt alarm to see the odd expression on his wife's face. "What is it, Gertha? What's wrong?"

She pointed a shaky finger to a spot. "What is that? Is that a body?" The man turned and saw the reason of his wife's distress. There, lying face-down, half in and half out of the water by the side of the riverbank, was indeed a limp body; unmoving.

The husband and wife walked closer to it, trying to get a better look. Hasmon crouched down and examined the lithe form. "Is it dead?" Gertha asked as Hasmon searched for a pulse.

"It's an elf!" Hasmon exclaimed as he saw the delicate shape of the pointed ears and the ethereal glow that came from the still figure. "And this one's still alive!"

"An elf? What is an elf doing so far out here in our village?" Gertha blurted in shock. "Wonder what had happened to him?" She also knelt down by the body, running her eyes over the shivering form. The elf was soaked to the skin, covered in mud; the long golden hair was caked with dirt and grime. Hasmon turned the elf over onto his back.

"Oh my!" Gertha gasped, staring in wonder at the pale angelic face. "He's so beautiful!" She touched the elf's cheek. "Oh lord! He's so cold! No wonder he's shivering so."

Hasmon was deep in thought when he saw the tattered condition of the elf's tunic at the chest. He saw the claw marks there, still bleeding and bruising. "I believe this one had had a brief encounter with the damn tiger!"

Gertha looked wide-eyed at her husband. "Oh Hasmon, we must get him home. We can't leave him to die out here!"

Hasmon nodded. "Just as I'm thinking of, love. Here." He gave his basket to his wife, and pulled off his cloak. Wrapping the thick cloth around the elf, he gathered the unconscious form into his strong arms and stood up. He looked to Gertha, wonder flashed in his eyes. "He's so light! I feel like I'm only carrying a child!"

Gertha gently brushed the elf's muddied hair, staring at the closed eyes of the wonderful creature, marveling at the thick lashes and the elegant eyebrows. Her maternal instinct instantly took over. "If I know much about elves, this one here is more than 2,000 years old! But still a child nonetheless." Kissing the elf's forehead, Gertha then said, "Let's take him home, my husband. I think my prayers for a child of our own has already been granted." 

**TBC…**

**Like that one? Tell me about it.**


	5. 5

**Human adopting an elf? Not realistic at all, I know. But did any of you guys see this documentary about a dog adopting small kitties, or a monkey adopting a puppy? It's kind of cute, don't you think? Now I sound like the ever-crazy Steve Irwin! (Ooo, I love that guy! He's superb!)**

**Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews (like usual, I luv it!) and read on…**

"Here we are. Get in, Tiger." Keldarion pushed open the door to let the animal enter Legolas's chamber. The great white tiger reluctantly stalked in, growling deeply in his throat.

"I know, Tiger. You want to go looking for Legolas too." Keldarion crouched down, rubbing Tiger behind its ears. "But the situation out there is bad for you. The human would mistake you for the other beast, and that would only get you kill."

Straightening up, the prince added, "Stay here. I'll ask some food to be brought to you. I'll go find your master and bring him back. I promise."

Tiger looked up at Keldarion with doleful eyes. That look weakened the prince somewhat. He almost relented in letting the tiger come along with their search party. But he knew that it would only jeopardize its safety. So before he totally lost control over his own resolve, Keldarion hurriedly walked out of the room, shutting the door firmly.

Keldarion and half of the search party had returned to the palace an hour ago. Knowing that they were nearing the territory of men, which would become a great risk to Tiger, Keldarion had decided to send the beast home. But Tiger would not go with the other guards, being very stubborn to come along with the troop of elves. Keldarion had no other choice but to lead the animal home himself; for beside Legolas's, Tiger would only listened to his words.

As soon as they arrived, the king had demanded an answer. Shaking his head regretfully, Keldarion had replied, "No, father. No sign of him yet. We also believe that Legolas had fallen into the river."

Thranduil had become even more distress. "Fallen into the river?"

Keldarion quickly assured his father that they would continue the search as soon as they'd refilled their rations and gotten fresh mounts. They didn't know how long the search operation would take, so they had to be fully prepared.

Without even taking a brief rest for his tired self, the crown prince set out to the woods once again with the search party, galloping fast on their horses.

*************

"How does he fare?"

Gertha looked up as her husband entered the sleeping chamber. "No better. He's still unconscious, but he has stop shivering."

Hasmon nodded. The hot bricks they had put around the elf atop the layers of blanket could have done the work, warming him up. The man stared in silence as his wife gently washed the grime and dirt from the creature's long hair. The elf's face was already scrubbed clean; revealing his fine alabaster skin.

They had already peeled the soaked and muddied clothes off the elf's body. When they caught sight of a shining stone attached to a thin chain around the elf's neck, the husband and wife were left speechless. "What kind of jewel is this? It's shape like a pearl, but pearl would not glow as bright as this."

"Nor it is a diamond. I believe it's something very sacred to him," Hasmon had said. Then they'd proceeded to sponge the mud and grime from the still form before covering him with many layers of warm blankets. The morning was still too chill for comfort, especially to this poor being that had spent the whole night in the freezing water.

Finishing with her wash, Gertha stood up and gathered the basins and rags. "I'll start the cooking. He needs to eat something when he wakes up." Bending low, she kissed the elf's forehead. "You better wake up, do you hear?"

Hasmon got hold of his wife's hand when she passed by. "Gertha." 

She looked at him questioningly. "Yes, love?" Hasmon sighed, a little torn to speak his mind but his wife must be reminded of something very important. "He doesn't belong to us."

Gertha inclined her head, staring back at her husband with narrowed eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?" 

Hasmon sighed heavier. "I saw the way you look at him."

"What way?"

"Like he is your own child."

"Why? Is that so wrong?" Gertha looked slightly hurt. She lowered down her head, biting her lips to stop herself from crying. Hasmon gathered her wife into his arms, rubbing her back in comfort. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, love. But I can't let you get too attached to him. I'm afraid that you'll get hurt even greater when it's time for him to leave."

Gertha pushed away and stared at her husband with teary eyes. "I hope he'll never leave! He's the nearest to a son that I've ever got!" She then burst into tears. 

Hasmon hugged her tighter. He understood his wife's feeling. She was barren; she never conceived in all the twenty years of their marriage. Their life had been so empty without a child. But she needed to see that the elf would never be theirs; not in a million lifetimes. "Don't be like this, Gertha," he coaxed. "You know he can't stay with us forever. He's of elf kind, we're humans. Sooner or later as he is able to, he _will_ return to his people."

Gertha cried even harder, burrowing her head deeper into her husband's chest. 

"And just think of what his family is going through right now. They must be worried like crazy for him," added Hasmon. Gertha stopped crying then and looked up to her husband, before turning to the still unconscious figure lying on the bed. The elf's breathing was shallow, but he still clung to life.

"I understand, Hasmon." Wiping the tears off her face, she forced a brilliant smile. "You must be hungry. I'll go cook the fish…and prepared some soup for him."

"Go. I'll sit with him." He kissed her cheek before she left for the kitchen. Taking the stool that her wife had abandoned, Hasmon sat down and watched over their sleeping patient, hoping for the elf to wake up soon.

************

The man stared at the dead body of his younger brother in fury. "An elf did this?" He glared at the men that had brought the body home. "And you didn't kill him back?"

One of them spoke, "The elf is too fast on his feet and very skilful with his weapon."

"But you are many! And he's alone, you said!"

"We didn't dare, Bregus. We were in the elf's territory, actually trespassing. Killing him would only make matters worse. Furthermore, he is not a simple elf. He moves like a warrior!"

Bregus growled in anger, smashing his fist on a nearby table. "We already have the problem with the tiger, and now I have a score to settle with an elf! Damn it all!!"

He turned to glare at his men. As the chief of the village, he had the power to order them about, bidding them all at his will. "Keep searching for the beast. Kill it, catch it, do whatever you have to do." He smiled grimly. "And if you come across the elf, I want you to bring him to me. I'll kill him with my own bare hands!"

**TBC….**


	6. 6

**Do you want me to babble nonsense? No? Ok, read on…**

Legolas's eyes fluttered open. When his blurry vision cleared, he was instantly confused by his surroundings. He found himself inside a strange dwelling, small yet cozy, and very unfamiliar to him. A fire was burning in the small fireplace across the room. From the light that came through the window, he deduced that it was afternoon.

As he tried to move, Legolas found out that he couldn't; there were pounds of blankets on top of his body, confining him like a warm cocoon. He moved his head to the side and immediately hissed in agony. His head was pounding terribly, as if being hammered repeatedly from deep inside his skull. Closing his eyes, he willed the pain to disappear but now that he's conscious, the pain became more and more unbearable. 

Someone entered the room then, walking closer to the bed. A gentle hand touched his brow, while another brushed his hair. Legolas opened his eyes, and saw the kind face of a woman. 

"You've awakened! Oh dear me!" Gertha's eyes widened as she stared into the elf's silver eyes. "Hasmon! Come quick! He has awakened!"

Gertha pulled away several blankets from atop Legolas, leaving only one covering his body. "Your temperature has return to normal, thank the lord! When we found you, you're freezing like ice!"

All the while, Legolas stared at the woman warily. As soon as he was able to move freely, he sat up and scooted backwards, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He was even more startled when a big man burst into the room. Burrowing deeper into the blanket that covered his naked body underneath, Legolas asked in a trembling voice, "Wh…who are you? Where am I?"

The woman fondly smiled at him. "I am Gertha. And this is my husband, Hasmon. You're in our home." Legolas was even more puzzle. _Why would I be in the home of humans?_ "How…did I get here?"

The man came closer. Legolas managed to stop himself from cringing in fear. _The man was big! But he has a very kind face too, like his wife. I'm not their captive, am I?_

"Don't you remember what happened?" the man asked gently.

The prince blinked. _What happened? Do I remember what happened?_ A series of scenes flashed through his mind. He remembered a tiger…a fight…the cliff…fierce churning water…but he can't make the sense from out of them all. "…river…" he wondered out loud without realizing it.

"That's right. We found you lying by the river, unconscious. So we've brought you back," the man said. Legolas looked up to him, frowning in confusion. _How did I end up in a river? _

"What's your name, dear?" asked Gertha. The elf turned to the woman; the pain in his head became even greater with his every move. "I'm…I'm called…Les…err…Las…" He stuttered, forcing himself to think. _Why is it so difficult to remember my own name?_ Massaging his forehead, he pondered hard. _Legolas! That's it! That's my name!_ "I'm called Legolas," he said softly, feeling incredible relief for that small yet vital knowledge. 

"Legolas? What a nice name." Gertha smiled. "What had happened to you, Legolas? You were near death when we found you."

The prince went silent again. The details had escaped him somehow, leaving him with only the glimpses and flashing memories, not clear or understandable. He thought hard, closing his eyes against the sharp pain that slammed against him with the effort. "I…I'm not…really sure…but…" Grabbing his head, Legolas groaned when the agony became so overwhelming.

"Oh, poor dear," Gertha crooned, brushing away a few strands of Legolas golden hair. "None of that for now. Just rest. You must've hurt your head terribly."

"My wife is right. Don't force yourself. It'll come back to you eventually," Hasmon added when he saw how deathly pale Legolas had become.

"Are you hungry?" Gertha asked. "Certainly you are. I've prepared some soup for you."

Legolas watched as she walked out of the room, wondering at her obvious kindness. He turned to Hasmon who was rummaging through a closet. The man then came forward with a shirt and leggings. "This might be a little big for you, but at least it will be comfortable. My wife is still mending your clothes. They are dirty and torn."

Legolas took the change of clothes from Hasmon, thanking him. He felt quite unsure what to do next, but Gertha entered the room carrying a tray. She put the tray on the bed. There were a bowl of soup and a glass of fruit juice. The soup smelled so delicious that Legolas immediately realized he was indeed famished. But he stared at the soup skeptically.

"Don't worry. It's mushroom soup. I know that elves do not eat meat," Gertha said in assurance. Legolas slowly smiled, and picked up the bowl. To his horror, his hands can't stop shaking when he held the spoon. So embarrassed he was with his weakened condition, Legolas put the bowl down. Without a word, Gertha picked it up and start to spoon-feed the elf, just like she would her own child. 

Hasmon looked at the whole scene with mixed emotions. He was happy that Gertha had found someone she could pamper, but at the same time he felt quite fearful for the future.  _What will happen when Legolas left then? Can she cope? Was it right to bring him here after all? He doesn't look like ordinary elf to me. There's more to this one that I can't put my finger on._

After the meal, Legolas got dressed into the change of clothes provided by Hasmon, and immediately fell into exhausted sleep.

***************

Unknown to Legolas, his brother Keldarion and the other elves of Mirkwood were searching high and low for him, combing through the woods, following the river down stream. They found no apparent signs for Legolas's whereabouts, except for several human tracks near a fish trap. They moved on further away, unaware that they were actually closer to the missing prince than they thought….

*************

"My lord! Forgive me, but Tiger has gotten free!" a servant reported to Thranduil, kneeling in front on the Mirkwood king in fear.

"What?!!!" Thranduil practically jumped out of his seat. "How did that happen?"

"I was opening the door to Prince Legolas's chamber, bringing the tray of food for Tiger, when he suddenly pushed by me and ran out! I swear my lord, I never thought he would escape like that or I would have been very careful when I enter."

Thranduil sighed. "The beast must be very worried about his master, and decided to go looking for Legolas himself. He can wait no longer." Thranduil slapped the armrest in pure frustration. "_I_ can wait no longer! Guards!"

Thranduil ordered the elven guards to follow the tiger. "Bring him back if you can. Keep him out of trouble. We don't want Legolas to return home only to find his beloved pet fall to harm."

***************

The man walked briskly to the chief's dwelling. After knocking briefly, he burst inside. "Bregus! You are not going to believe this!"

Bregus looked up from the sword he was sharpening. It was the day after they'd brought back his brother's body. They had buried him that morning under the old oak tree, with Bregus vowing for vengeance. "What is it, Darco? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No. Better yet, I've seen the elf!"

"You say what?" Bregus stood up, knocking the stool in his haste.

"The elf that killed your brother. I saw him!"

"Where?"

"Remember the old man named Hasmon, that lived at the edge of this village deep in the woods?"

"Hasmon. How can I forget? He's the reason that I got this!" Bregus growled, pointing at his blinded left eye, a black eye-patch covering it. He had received it fifteen years ago in an incident. The subject of the incident was unclear to him now, something about Hasmon protecting a girl's virtue or something. _Oh, yeah. I was having a grand time with that pretty bitch in the barn, enjoying her desperate struggle when Hasmon came running and poked me in the eye, just like that! Too bad I was just a kid then, too young to fight back, or he would be long dead by now! _"What about him?"

"I went to his cottage last night, trying to grab me one of his many chickens. His chickens are so fat, don't know what he feeds them…"

"Darco, get to the point!"

"Well, err…anyway, as I walked pass a window, I could hear Hasmon and his wife talking. They were saying something about an elf they'd found stranded by the river, how they are going to care for him until he get well and all that. I peered inside and saw the elf sleeping, the actual one that had killed Brutus!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Bregus grabbed hold of Darco's shirt collar.

"Well…I…I was tired when I got home last night. I just woke up myself..."

"Idiot!" Bregus released his hold. "Get some of our men to Hasmon's house and bring that elf to me!"

"Now?"

"Of course, now!" Bregus shouted impatiently.  As Darco ran out through the door, Bregus clenched his fists, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Revenge is sure sweet. But I never thought it would be _this_ soon. Your death will be avenged, Brutus. I'll see to it!"

**TBC…**

**Yeah, I know. Too coincidental to be believed. So sue me. He! He! **


	7. 7

**Will this be the last chapter? You have to finish reading this to find out!**

The great white tiger ran through the woods on his fast feet. He was following his own peculiar sense, and his very strong intuition. He would halt now and then, roaring a call. When no response came, he moved on. He would not stop until he found his master.

*************

Legolas sat silently on the edge of the bed as Gertha brushed his hair. "Such lovely hair you have, Legolas. So soft," she muttered, lovingly running the brush through Legolas's golden tresses. He gave a little smile to hear that. He was never vain. His appearance meant little to him, especially when his own identity deserted him. He wished he could remember more, but so far he could only recalled being pushed off a cliff by a great white tiger.

He was dressed in Hasmon's old shirt, which was much bigger for his lean frame. The fabric was coarser than the tunic he used to wear, but still comfortable. The leggings were quite a problem though. He had to tie a strip of cloth around the waistline to hold it in place.

"Never had I seen anyone as beautiful as you. Even the village fairest lad or maid could not compare to your beauty." Gertha kept on with the one-sided conversation.

"How far is the village?" Legolas suddenly asked, more out of politeness than the need to know.

"Oh, about three leagues away," Gertha said, delighted to hear his voice. "My husband and I live out here all by ourselves, almost twenty years now."

"Why the seclusion?"

"We're not secluding ourselves. It's just that Hasmon doesn't see eye to eye with some of the villagers, especially with the chief of the village, Bregus. There was a history between them both." She then told Legolas of Bregus's crude way in administering his fellow people. "He is very strict, sometimes downright cruel to get all that he wants."

"Then why appointed him as the chief?"

"We didn't appoint him. He appointed himself. The previous chief died mysteriously of unknown causes," Gertha spat. "Anyway, Hasmon and I are a little worried right now. We have been hearing some news about a fierce tiger killing some of the huntsmen in the woods. We rarely go to the village, not without any good reason. Who knows what we'll stumble into? It was your pure luck that we were brave enough to venture into the woods yesterday, or we would never had found you." 

Legolas turned and smiled at her. "No, it was my luck that you are very kind. Other people would have just left me for dead." 

Gertha beamed in pleasure. "There," she announced when she finished plaiting Legolas's hair into thin braids at both sides. "You look wonderful. But I think you'll look even better if you get some fresh air. How about a little stroll outside?"

Legolas nodded, letting Gertha took him by the hand and led him outside into the sunshine. He took a deep breath, feeling a whole lot better. Looking up to the trees, he listened and smiled when he heard them whispering. _Legolas Greenleaf. Soul of the forest. Legolas Greenleaf… _He closed his eyes, letting the whispers washed over him like a lover's tears.

Hasmon, who was tending to his patch of cabbages nearby, put down his tool and came near. "What is it, lad?"

Opening his eyes, Legolas turned to the man. "The trees know me." He then walked to the closest tree, putting his palm against the trunk, and drank the energy that came from within the bark. The husband and wife looked up in amazement as the leaves brushed against one another, creating wonderful sounds of their own mystical symphony. 

Hasmon's earlier feelings of Legolas being extraordinary intensified in great degree. The man can't help feeling uneasy. He was very sure that something big was going to happen.

Indeed, how correct he was in that sense.

One minute Legolas looked so in tranquil in his own world, but then the next, he snapped back to attention; alarm written all over his face. He stepped back from the tree, looking at the direction of the village.

"What's wrong, dear? Are you in pain?" Gertha asked in concern. But then she heard it; the sound of rushing hoof beats. A group of horse riders was approaching, about twenty horses in all.

"Gertha. Get him inside," Hasmon ordered.

"Hasmon? What…?"

"Get Legolas inside! Now!"

Gertha asked no more. Grabbing the prince's hand, she dragged him back into the dwelling. Legolas followed without protest, but he felt so wrong for leaving Hasmon confronting the riders all by himself. He had heard the warnings in the whispers of the tree. He knew that the riders had come here for him…for a reason that he was supposed to remember.

*************

Keldarion stared at the river with unease. Involuntarily, he touched his left breast, over his aching heart. He knew that his brother was still alive; he _will_ know if Legolas was dead. But something terrible had already befallen his brother, he was sure of it. The worse of it all was that he didn't know where Legolas was. _How can I help him if I don't know where he is? _

"Your highness?" Linden approached him. Keldarion turned to the guard commander. "You all ready to move on?"

"Yes, your highness. We have rested enough to carry on with our search. Shall I give orders to them to resume down stream?"

Keldarion was thoughtful for a moment. "No, not down stream."

Linden was perplexed. "Your highness?"

"We have covered more than hundred leagues. We should have found him by now. The river has calmed down; he shouldn't be swept too far away. No, I think we've missed him somewhere upstream. Gather your men, Linden. We're backtracking. And we'll make it very thorough; no signs will be left unchecked. We must move quick before the tracks get cold."

**TBC….**

**There. You have it. It's not the last chapter. He! He!**


	8. 8

**Ha! Ha! I know you hate that one cliffie. Ok, ok, I'll make it up to you! Here's the rest. Not a conclusion, though. There'll be more…**

**P/s : F1 is returning this weekend! Anyone here is F1 junkie just like me? My favorite driver is Kimi Raikkonen and Juan Pablo Montoya. I hope they grab the podium!**

"What do you want, Darco, bringing all these men? Feeling so insecure walking through the forest you have to bring some bodyguards along?" Hasmon stood tall in front of the door to his cottage, guarding it.

Darco smirked as he dismounted. "You know what we come here for, Hasmon. Show him to us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. The elf, Hasmon. Call him out or we will break into your home and get him ourselves!"

"You will do no such thing! Not without running through me first!" Hasmon felt a alarm to hear the reason for them coming here. _How did they know about Legolas?_ "Leave him alone, Darco! He has done nothing to you!"

"That's where you're wrong. That elf is a murderer! He had killed Brutus, Bregus's brother! And for that, he must be punished!"

Legolas was stunned. _A murderer? I am a murderer? Have I really killed a man?_ He stared at his hands; the fingers long tapered and elegantly shaped. _These are the hands of a murderer?_

He looked up in dismay when Darco and his men started to pounce on Hasmon, forcing their way inside the cottage. Hasmon swung his fists at the men, trying with all his might to keep them at bay. Gertha cried out in terror as she saw her husband fell by a hard knock to the head. She rushed to him and cradled the unconscious Hasmon in her lap, sobbing earnestly. "Please, don't do this! Leave him alone! Leave us, please!"

Legolas grabbed the nearest weapon he could find; the iron poker leaning against the fireplace. Brandishing it like a sword, he swung it skillfully, hitting the intruders with all the intention to defend himself. But the men were too many for a still recuperating lone elf. He was still weak by his ordeal in the river. The men viciously attacked him with their own clubs and fists; very determine to overpower this warrior-like being.

Legolas was knocked down by a smashing glass to his temple. They had hit him with one of Gertha's empty bottles. He crumpled in a heap to the floor; the energy suddenly went out of him in one single rush. He felt them tying up his hands in front of him before he was jerked to his feet.

The men dragged him outside, roughly jerking on the rope binding his hands. As he stumbled pass Gertha and her husband, she was looking up at him in horror. "Where are you taking him? Please don't harm him! Legolas! Legolas!"

Legolas looked back at the woman, helplessness wrenching his gut. Even though half blinded by the blood flowing down from the big gash on his temple, he could see with dread the unconscious form of Hasmon in Gertha's arms. He hoped that the kind man was not terribly hurt. 

He stood in silence as the long leash of his bonds was fastened to the horn of Darco's saddle. The elf knew what would be coming next; the men were going to force him to jog on his own feet, all the way to the village. He wasn't even wearing a shoe. Still, he would not let these men knew of his mounting fear. He held his head high, jutting his stubborn chin out, and flashing his stormy silver eyes towards Darco.

Darco was extremely uneasy by the elf's steely glare. Turning his back on Legolas, he mounted and gave the signal to return to the village. His fellow men followed, laughing and jeering at the elf's difficult plight to keep up with the much faster horses.

Gertha's sobbing cries could still be heard, mingling with the sorrowful whispers of the trees swaying in the wind…

**************

Thranduil stepped into his youngest child's chamber. Legolas had been missing for three days now. The king couldn't help feeling a wild longing to see the prince once again, healthy and whole. His heart can't stop beating fast in anxiety. He knew something had gone very wrong. And he cursed himself for being unable to do anything about it except to pray and wait for Legolas to return home.

Sitting on the edge of his son's bed, he picked up one the pillows and hugged it to his chest, inhaling Legolas's fine scent that still clung to it. _Come home, my son. Come home…_

**************

Legolas slumped to his knees in total exhaustion in the middle of the village courtyard. His feet all bloodied; his knees do not fare any better after he'd repeatedly stumbled onto them. His tied wrists were bleeding profusely, getting numb and stiff at the same time by the great pressure. His arms felt like they had been pulled out of their sockets, which was excruciatingly painful. The men had cruelly dragged him from Hasmon's cottage at fast pace. He managed to keep up with them at first, his elven stamina keeping him upright during the swift jog. 

But after a league, his legs started to weaken, and black spots appeared in front of his vision. He'd fallen hard onto his chest at one point, but the men were enjoying it so much they kept on dragging him without slowing down. Only Legolas's tremendous will power gave him the supernatural effort to get back on his feet and resumed the agonizing journey.

Kneeling on the ground, Legolas looked around him anxiously. The riders had dismounted and were now circling around him, barring any way of escape. Meanwhile, the villagers were staring at the elf in fascination and awe, murmuring among themselves. 

"An elf in our village! What is he doing here?"

"They said he's the one that killed Brutus."

"Poor creature!"

"Poor creature? Poor us! If they set him free, he's going to kill us all!"

"What is Bregus going to do to him?"

"I think we are about to find out. Here's Bregus."

The chief of the village came out of his dwelling, swaggering arrogantly. He stared down his nose at the elf, his face breaking into a sneer. "Killer elf!" he spat. "One that we do not need right now. You are as annoying as the murdering beast. Bring him inside! I want to interrogate him first…and have some fun of my own." Bregus turned back towards his big house, expecting his men to follow his orders. 

They grabbed Legolas's arms, jerking him to his feet, dragging him after Bregus. Once inside, Legolas was forced to his knees again right in front of the chief. Bregus walked closer, glowering at the ever-youthful elf. Without warning, he swung his fist and hit Legolas on his left cheek. Legolas's head snapped to the side. Blood came pouring out of his split lips. The prince slowly turned his face forward and stared fully at Bregus.

"That's for killing my brother!"

"I could not remember doing it," Legolas said, his own mind trying hard to gather any memory of doing so. He recalled being confronted by huntsmen in the woods, but no more. What happened next was a total blank to him.

"Don't lie to me!" Bregus yelled, crouched down and grabbed Legolas's chin in his hand, forcing the elf to look straight into his red-rimmed eyes. "Tell to my face how you killed my brother!"

"I…do not…remember!" Legolas cried out.

"Argh!!!" Bregus hastily straightened up and started to swing his leg, kicking Legolas again and again in the abdomen. Legolas tried to block the kicks with his bound hands, but when more kept coming, he could only curled himself into a ball and whimpered in agony.

Through his bleary eyes, Legolas saw Bregus taking off the silver-buckled belt from around his waist. "You are going to admit to your crime, elf! You are not going to get away from this! You are going to pay!"

"I'm sorry if I really _did_ kill your brother. But I can not remember…"

"You're _sorry_? Sorry alone would not bring my brother back! Like I said, you _are_ going to pay…" Bregus swung the belt then, whipping at Legolas's back, with the buckle as the tip. If Legolas had the energy to scream, he would. The pain was so excruciating he thought he would die. Strangely though, a long past memory of another whipping burst through his mind. He suddenly saw himself tied up in chains to the ceiling in a dark dungeon. He also saw a face of a very beautiful lady, but it was a face that he knew he hated. Then he saw absolute darkness.

Unknown to him, before he passed out, a word had escaped his lips. "Kel…"

*************

"Kel…"

Keldarion sat up straighter on his mount. _Did I just hear that? Where did that come from?_ He whipped his head about, searching for any signs, straining his ears to hear more, but the sound did not come again.

"Your highness? What is it?" Linden asked when he saw the prince becoming quite agitated.

Keldarion slowly shook his head. "I do not know, Linden. Maybe nothing. But I swear I heard Legolas's voice just now."

Linden nodded, understanding the close bonds that the two brothers had. "Maybe we are in the right path after all. We could be getting closer to him."

"I hope you're right. Let's move on."

*************

Meanwhile, a great white tiger was fast approaching the village of men…

**TBC…**

**Was that good, or was that a terrible cliffie like the previous one? Tell me guys!**


	9. 9

**Love your reviews guys!!!!!**

**WARNING : Elf torture in progress! Read it or leave it.**

**(Legolas was sulking at the corner. "If you keep up with this, I'll lodge a complain to the human…err…elf rights! Will you at least increase my payroll?" **

**I glared daggers at him. He ran away and hide, waiting for my face to return from purple to its normal color.)**

It was already noon the next day when Legolas regained consciousness. He woke up from the dreamless oblivion into a new kind of living nightmare. The prince found himself lying spread eagle on his back, his hands and feet bound to the stakes on the ground. He was stripped to the waist; his bruised body lay exposed to the hot sun. Overwhelmed with panic, he struggled in earnest to free himself but to no avail. 

He whipped his head about and saw that the villagers were surrounding him. They were staring at his vulnerable body in such fascination and interest that Legolas can't help feeling great shame and humiliation. "Set me free!" he yelled. "Curse you all! I demand you to set me free!!!!"

Bregus appeared in his line of vision then. "Tsk, tsk. Such commanding words," the man looked down at Legolas and sneered. "You are a murderer, about to be punished for your crime. You have no right to demand freedom."

"I have a right for a trial at least!"

"This is neither your place nor your people, elf. A trial would not make any difference. You are still guilty." Bregus then turned to his fellow villagers. "This elf here had killed my brother! For that, he must be taught a lesson." He paused for dramatic effect. "He is to be stoned to death!"

Legolas eyes widened while the villagers erupted in a volley of murmurs and exclamations. _Stoned to death? Is this human mad? _"You can't do this, Bregus!" Legolas cried out, struggling against his bonds once more.

"Oh, yes I can! I'm the chief of the village. My words are the law!" Bregus then ordered the village people to collect every stone and rock that they could find and gathered around the helpless elf. He crouched down near Legolas's head and grabbed a fistful of the elf's hair. "My brother's death will be avenged today. I'm going to send you to him so he can have a piece of you!" Taking something out of his pocket, Bregus showed it to Legolas. "Recognize this?"

Legolas saw the shining stone attached to the silver chain. He can't remember its significance in his life but he knew that the stone meant a great deal. It was a part of his soul. "Give that back!"

Bregus chuckled. "You're going to die, elf. You won't be needing this. This magnificent jewel would make great trinket for my woman!" 

Straightening up, Bregus stared at the faces of the villagers. Some of them were very excited to do his biddings; their heart filled with twisted lust to see the ethereal and aloof being hurt and crumble. While some others were quite unsure and reluctant; they hated Bregus but by disagreeing his orders would only put them in big trouble later. They all waited in anticipation for Bregus's signal that would send the elf to his doom…

**************

The great white tiger crouched low behind the bushes, surveying the area in front of him. His sharp eyes saw the humans crowding around in the courtyard. Something pricked at his animal senses. He was getting near to his goal…

*************

"Hang on, Gertha. Hang on. We're almost there," Hasmon said to his wife. Gertha hugged her husband's waist tighter, holding on for dear life on the wildest horse ride that she'd ever experienced. Never had Hasmon rode this fast. 

The minute that Hasmon had regained his consciousness that morning, he instantly wanted to ride to the village. But he was so wobbly on his feet that he had to take a few moments to steady himself, and reluctantly let Gertha poured a medicated tea down his throat.

Hasmon wanted to go alone but Gertha insisted to come along as well. "They've taken my child! I'm not going to stay here, twiddling my thumbs!"

And so, the two husband and wife rode together on top of the only horse they have; a mare that had seen better years but can still moved fast when the need arisen.

*************

Keldarion halted his troop as his superior sense picked on something. Linden came near. "I sense it too, your highness. Who do you think it is?"

The prince put up a hand, telling the guard commander to be alert to the approaching stranger. They had reached the fish trap half an hour ago, and examined the human tracks there more closely before they decided to follow them. The tracks had led the Mirkwood elves to a small dwelling in the woods, but the dwelling stood empty. No sign of its occupant. But they were lots of horse tracks covering the earth; and they all looked new, only overnight.

They'd resumed to follow the horse tracks then. Keldarion didn't know if the horse tracks would lead them to Legolas but he was sure something would come out sooner or later. 

The stranger appeared before their eyes then; riding on a stallion through the woods. "Gandalf!" Keldarion gasped. The maia was equally surprised to see the elves. "Keldarion? Fancy meeting you here. What brought you all into the human land?"

"Legolas is missing." Keldarion told the wizard everything that had happened. Gandalf became very thoughtful as he listened. Then he spoke, "I've just returned from Rivendell. The mad tiger never reached their woods, so I believe it still roams the forest between Mirkwood and this village. I came here to warn the people. Never had I thought that I would stumble into this latest development." He sighed before continuing, "You are sure your brother is here somewhere?"

"The truth is, Gandalf, we are not sure at all. But we decided to ask around when we reach the village."

"I'll come with you then."

The elves and the wizard proceeded to press forward on their mounts. Keldarion can't stop feeling that he was already too late…even though he didn't even know what he was late for.

*************

Legolas grunted in pain as the first stone hit him on the forehead. The next one hit his cheek, then another, and many more. They came like rain now, hitting him everywhere. Legolas had neither power nor the means to protect himself. His bound hands and feet disabled his effort to curl into a ball. He was fully exposed to the cruel punishment.

"…stop…please, no more…Valar, stop…" Legolas was not aware that he'd mumbled those words, pleading pitifully for mercy. All he wanted to do was scream in agony but he had no strength left. He heard the deafening noise of the excited crowd; the laughter, the jeers, the cries of madness. The humans were in frenzy, hitting him repeatedly with stones and small rocks. They were loving this, while he lay there helpless and slowly fading.

Blood poured freely from his many cuts, flowing down his body and turning the earth beneath him into red. As is from afar, he heard the familiar voices of Hasmon and Gertha, crying and begging to the people to stop the cruelties.

Tears fell from Legolas's eyes then, trailing down his dirty cheeks. He was touched by the husband and wife's ever kindness and empathy, but he knew even they could do nothing about the terrible fate that had befallen him. He let his mind succumbed to the pain, slowly willing himself to die…but jerked back to awareness when a fierce roar broke through all the racket.

The crowd cried out in terror. They hastily moved out of the way when a huge white tiger burst into the courtyard from among the bushes. The animal roared at the people in fury, scaring the villagers, causing them to run and hide. Hasmon grabbed Gertha's hand and tried to drag her away from the mad beast, but she resisted. "Hasmon, look!" Gertha pointed at the tiger that was silently approaching the elf. "The tiger is going to kill Legolas!"

Hasmon didn't think so, though. He stared in amazement as the tiger crouched down and gently nudged Legolas's head. But the elf did not respond; he was either dead or unconscious. The beast started to lick Legolas's bleeding cheek, growling deep in his throat, as if trying to wake him up.

The villagers had cautiously returned. They were armed with more stones now and started to throw them at the beast. The tiger roared, now in pain as well as anger, but he stoically stood over Legolas, shielding the elf as best as he could from the flying missiles. Legolas was totally lost to the world. The minute he saw the fierce looking tiger coming towards him, he fainted dead away. He was oblivious to the madness around him. He didn't even hear the sound of hoof beats approaching the courtyard from the woods…

**TBC…**

**OK, that one was too cruel, I know. Any comments?**


	10. 10

**Oooo…some of you are _so_ angry with me for leaving you guys hanging on that cliff!! Good. I love it! Cool reviews guys! I can't answer some of the questions right now because it will spoil the surprise. If there were no more surprises, how am I going to create those cliffies you like so much, right? He! He!**

**Ok, read on, read on…**

Gandalf and the troop of elves looked on in astonishment at the chaos. They saw the villagers throwing stones at something in the middle of the courtyard. Some of the men were carrying out bows and arrows. "Kill it! Kill that beast!" Bregus was yelling to his men, throwing his arms in pure agitation.

Keldarion and the others quickly dismounted, trying to make sense out of the whole confusion. They also heard the roar of a tiger. _Is the village being attack by the mad beast?_

A man and a woman came forward then when they caught sight of the wizard. "Gandalf! Thank the lord you are here!" the woman cried out. "Please tell them to stop!"

Gandalf grabbed the woman's shoulders. "Calm down, Gertha. What's going on?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she said, "They are punishing my child! Bregus had sentenced him to be stoned to death!"

"Your child?" Gandalf looked up to Hasmon for explanation. As far as he knew, this couple never had a child of their own.

"We found him by the river last two days. Bregus's men had taken him from our home yesterday, saying that the elf had killed his brother, Brutus," answered Hasmon.

Keldarion's face had lost all its color. "Elf?" Pulling out his sword, the prince stormed right through the courtyard. What he saw there nearly brought him to his knees. "Legolas!!"

The tiger roared when he saw Keldarion. "Tiger?" Oblivious to the flying stones and small rocks, Keldarion rushed forward towards his brother and his pet.

"Your highness!" Linden called out in horror as he saw the prince dashed into the storm of pebbles. He quickly ordered his men to ready their bows. Like lightning, the elves nicked arrows to their bows, pulling the string taut and prepared to fire. The villagers were aware of the elves' presence then. They ceased throwing and stared at the elves in fear.

Bregus was quite intimidated, though he didn't show it. "Get away from here, _elves_! This is _my _village, _my_ problem, not yours!"

Hearing that, Keldarion's face went absolutely expressionless. He smoothly straightened up, gripped his sword in his fist, and advanced towards the man. As he raised his sword to cut down Bregus, Gandalf called out, "Keldarion! Wait, my lord!" 

The prince halted. He glared at Bregus who was now cowering in fear. The man could see how furious the tall elf was that veins stood up clearly in his slender neck. Keldarion stole a glance at Gandalf before he lowered his sword. His voice was just a low whisper, but Bregus could hear it clearly. "I'll deal with you later. I'll make you regret of ever being born."

Whirling around, Keldarion rushed back to his brother's side. Gertha and Hasmon were busy untying Legolas's bonds. Kneeling down, the crown prince gathered Legolas's limp form into his arms, staring in dismay at the amount of blood that splattered against his spotless cream-colored cloak. "Legolas? Answer me, please."

Legolas did not respond. His eyes were closed, which was a bad sign. Blood were coming out from his nose, mouth and ears, and various other parts all over his body. Gandalf knelt down beside them. "His wounds must be treated fast." The wizard frowned at Legolas's bare neck. He swiveled and walked briskly towards Bregus. "Give it back!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The silver chain, and the shining stone attached to it. I know you have it, and I want it back!"

                Bregus pulled the chain out from his pocket, and reluctantly tossed it back to Gandalf. Keldarion had already stood up with Legolas cradled protectively in his arms; the broken being all bundled up in his brother's cloak. Hasmon had suggested that Legolas be brought to their dwelling for treatment.

                The humans stood looking in silence and awe at the procession of elves leaving the village. Keldarion rushed towards his mount, carrying the precious bundle in his arms, murmuring consoling words in elvish all the while. He mounted gracefully, placing his brother in front of him and wrapped an arm around Legolas. "You will hang on, little brother. You're not going to die. Not this time."

                Keldarion glanced down at Tiger who was never far from his master. "Tiger? Can you keep up?" The hurt tiger growled. For once, Keldarion understood the animal. "I know you would not leave your master. But if you're badly hurt, I will ask a carriage for you…" Tiger roared in annoyance. Keldarion smiled. "I guess not." 

As Keldarion kicked his heels, his horse neighed and bucked up, standing tall on its rear legs in one mesmerizing moment. The prince glared dagger at Bregus and the villagers; his regal charisma clearly evident. The humans couldn't help feeling incredible fear and anxiety. Bregus already prayed for the earth to eat him whole. Landing back on its front feet, the magnificent stallion then sped of, followed by the elven warriors. Hasmon and Gertha saw it all, open-mouthed. "Gandalf, you know Legolas?" Hasmon asked.

"Indeed I do, all his life. I was there the day he was born."

"Who is Legolas, really?" Hasmon asked again in awe. "And who is that elf riding with him?"

Gandalf turned to the husband and wife that rode beside him. "That, Hasmon, is Keldarion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, Prince Legolas's older brother. They are sons of Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood."

"Prince…? Legolas is…an elf prince?" Gertha whispered in disbelief.

Gandalf raised his eyebrow. "It's just Legolas's nature, then. He never makes a great deal of his noble birth. I see that he didn't tell you about his real self."

"Actually, Legolas has lost part of his memory. He remembered his name, but he forgot everything else. He was near death when we found him, so severe his injuries were," said Hasmon. "I know that Legolas is extra special, but I never thought that he is a prince!"

                "And to think that I'm adopting him; an elf prince as my own child. Silly me!" Gertha said, chuckling to herself. But Hasmon could detect a deep sadness in her voice. Her fantasy of having a son was now over.

*************

As Keldarion cradled his fading brother in front of him, his mind flew of to the numerous past occasions similar to the current situation, where he kept coming to Legolas's rescue. There was one time when Legolas had broken both his legs after falling down from the palace highest roof. Legolas was just an elfling then; full of curiosity, and wanted to know if he could fly like the eagle.

And then, there was the time when Legolas had gotten lost in the dungeons after going down there all alone. When they found him, the elfling was too weak with exhaustion and hunger after spending a whole week of terrifying darkness and loneliness.

Five years ago, the very year that they'd gotten Tiger, the younger prince had fallen victim to a hunting trap and kidnapped by the dwarves! Keldarion shook his head at his brother's prone to troubles, as if troubles follow him everywhere…or rather, _he_ went out looking for troubles _himself_.

"I'm going to lecture you for worrying me like this till your ears grew tall, you hear me?" Keldarion growled, even though Legolas didn't hear him. "So you better not die!"

**************

Keldarion rubbed his stiff neck. Exhaustion started to climb up his body after spending days searching for Legolas. Now, in the middle of the night, he stay awake watching over his brother who was still unconscious. But Legolas was breathing much easier; the massive bleeding had stopped. Even some of the cuts and bruises were closing up and healing. They had treated his many wounds with the stone of Manya, submerging the healing stone in a bowl of natural water, pouring the water down Legolas's throat before using it to clean his other injuries.

Hasmon and his wife had watched in awe when the shining stone turned the water into very translucent blue. They had never seen such magic before. Keldarion had asked their help to tend to Tiger's mild injuries with the water. They were nervous at first, expecting Tiger to lunge and attack them when they got near. But Tiger lay absolutely docile during the whole treatment, lying on his stomach, staring at his master lying unmoved on the bed.

"You are tired, Kel. Why don't you go out for a spell and get some fresh air?" Gandalf suggested. He had walked in silently and saw the fatigue clouding the crown prince's face. Keldarion looked up and smiled weakly. "I can't rest until I know he's all right."

"He is going to be fine. The stone had done its work." Gandalf sat on the stool, staring at Legolas's still pale face. "Go. I'll let you know when he awakes."

Keldarion reluctantly left the room. As he walked pass the small hall, he saw Hasmon talking quietly with his wife at the dining table. Gertha was crying. The prince moved towards the couple. "I have yet to thank both of you for taking care of my brother."

They looked up. Keldarion saw Gertha's teary eyes. "Please, your highness. You don't have to thank us. We're just doing what we're supposed to do for another living being," Hasmon said, smiling in return.

"He's like a child to me," Gertha sobbed. Keldarion quickly understood the reason of her distress then. He knelt down besides her, taking her hand and kissed it gently. "Indeed he is. He's lucky to finally receive the love of a mother. Our own mother died while giving birth to him."

Gertha's eyes widened. "Oh, that poor dear." Keldarion wanted to say more but Gandalf suddenly appeared at the doorway then. "Kel, he has awakened...and his memory has returned." 

Keldarion rushed back to the room, with Hasmon and Gertha trailing behind him. They crowded inside, watching in relief at Legolas who was struggling to sit up. Legolas smiled when he saw his brother. "Kel."

Keldarion had never felt so happy to see his brother smiling back at him like that. _He's going to be fine, thank the Valar._ But then as fatigue finally took over, he started to feel such anger and exasperation at Legolas for getting himself nearly killed. Again.

Instead of rushing to hug his brother as he had longed to do, Keldarion stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his brother with cold eyes. "So, you had fun?"

Legolas's smile faltered. "Wh…what?" The others were looking on anxiously at Keldarion's changed demeanor.

"I asked; did you have fun worrying us? Again?"

Legolas blinked and stared back at Keldarion in uncertainty. "Kel…"

"Can you imagine how worried we were? How many times have I told you to be extra careful when you go venturing into the woods? Did you even listen to me?" Keldarion threw his hands in the air, his voice getting higher and more agitated. "I can't believe you led us through this again! You knew we have trouble with the beast in the woods! You knew the humans are looking for a tiger! Did you stay inside the palace with your pet to stay out of risk? No, you did not! You actually went out looking for them, dragging your friend here along!" Tiger actually hid his face under his front paws, cowering.

Legolas lowered his head in guilt, feeling like a disobedient child. He never saw Keldarion so angry before. His brother's face was near purple, and his cobalt blue eyes had gone darker. 

"I'm tired of worrying myself to death over you, Legolas! I'm tired of going out searching for you, not knowing whether I'll find you dead or alive! I'm tired of losing you again and again! Do you understand me?!!!" Keldarion yelled to his brother's face. Legolas slowly nodded. He did not dare looked up or he'll start crying like a babe.

Keldarion looked away and saw the stunned expressions on Hasmon and Gertha's faces. Gandalf was looking at the two brothers in thoughtful silence. Sighing heavily, Keldarion ran down a hand over his tired face. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

He turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed, facing his brother. Legolas's lips were trembling, his fists clenching the blanket desperately. "Look at me," Keldarion spoke softly, tipping up his brother's chin with the tip of his finger. "Come here."

Legolas need no more asking. He flung himself into Keldarion's opened arms and the two brothers clung to each other, tears streaming down their cheeks. "I'm sorry," Legolas whispered in a broken voice.

"Shh…quiet. Don't say a thing. I'm just glad you'll be all right. Forgive me for that outburst. I was so worried." Keldarion rubbed his brother's back comfortingly. Now that he's assured that Legolas will recover, Keldarion asked, "How in middle earth did you manage to entangle yourself in this kind of trouble?  Did you really kill a man?"

Legolas looked up to his brother; regret flashing in his eyes. "I remember it all now. The man tried to kill Tiger; shooting him with arrow. I did the first thing that came to mind; I threw my dagger at him." He shook his head, staring down at his hands. "I really did kill him, Kel. I should've aimed for his hand or his arm or anywhere that would not kill him. But I aimed for his heart instead. I wasn't thinking. Well, you know how much faster my hands are than my brain," Legolas added sheepishly.

Keldarion laughed. "Actually, _everything_ is much faster than your brain!" Legolas glared at his brother for a moment, before he lunged at him. The brothers dropped to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, their famous wrestling match in session. Tiger jumped all over them in his excitement to join the tussle. Gandalf and the others looked on in amusement, even Gertha. She laughed through her tears of joy. She was happy for the reuniting brothers, even though she knew that Legolas would soon be leaving her.

Linden, the guard commander, suddenly burst inside. "Your highnesses! The beast is attacking the village!"

**TBC…**


	11. 11

**Now, for the rest of the story…………….**

Legolas insisted to come along with the rest of the elven warriors. "I'm fine! See, I'm healed. And I have a score to settle with that beast. He's the main reason I got into all these troubles!"

"But you didn't even have your bow or your blades!" Keldarion was having a hard time forbidding his brother from following them to the village. Legolas than snatched a bow and quiver of arrows from a speechless elven warrior who stood nearby. "There! Happy?"

Keldarion threw his arms in the air in total exasperation. "Fine! But if you got hurt once more, I'll save the time by not healing you and feed you to the beast instead!" With that, the crown prince walked away to give last minute instructions to his warriors who had already mounted their horses.

Legolas smirked at his brother's back in return. He turned and saw Tiger sniffing at the dead body lying in the middle of Hasmon's driveway. It was Darco. The man had ridden all the away from the village, bleeding heavily from the many wounds caused by the mad tiger. Before he'd breathed his last breath, he managed to voice out several words, "…help…tiger…attack village…" Then he'd fallen off his horse, dead.

Tiger growled deep, staring back at Legolas. "You, my friend, are not coming along with us. Stay here with Hasmon and Gertha." Tiger roared in protest. Legolas sighed. "I mean it, Tiger. Stay here." 

"Legolas." Gertha had come near, Hasmon beside her. She stared in awe at Legolas who was now dressed in his own green and brown tunics, his soft boots at his feet. He looked every inch the noble warrior from Mirkwood, the elf prince. _Why can't I see it before?_ "Be careful out there."

Legolas smiled. "I will, Gertha. I promise." He glanced at Keldarion who was climbing up his mount. "My brother and the guards would not let anything happens to me, you'll see." He turned to Gandalf who had volunteered to stay behind with the couple, in case the mad tiger came that way. "See to their safety, my friend."

Gandalf nodded. "That I will, Legolas." Legolas mounted; it was the wizard's black stallion. But even before Keldarion was able to give the signal to depart, Tiger suddenly roared and sped away towards the village.

"Tiger! Come back!" Legolas cried out in alarm. Grumbling in annoyance, Keldarion then shouted, "To the village!"

************

The elves looked around them in horror. It was a total catastrophe in the village. The silence was overwhelming. Dead bodies were lying everywhere, badly gored and mutilated. Blood had been spilled mercilessly. Strangely though, there was no sign of the mad tiger.

Keldarion suddenly cursed. He dismounted and walked closer to a mangled body. Legolas saw that it was Bregus, the chief of the village. "The tiger had gotten to him first. Damn it!" Keldarion clenched his fists in frustration. He really wanted to smash the man's face for the cruelties he'd done to his brother.

"Well, it was not a good death for him anyway," Legolas said softly. The two brothers walked away, anxiously searching for the sign of the beast. Tiger didn't stray far from Legolas. The elves did not want to take him as the other tiger by mistake so Legolas had told Tiger to stay close to him.

Tiger went stiff all of a sudden, and growled deeply in his throat. He kept staring at a certain point through the darkness. "Tiger? What is it?" Legolas crouched down and squinted to see the object of his friend's attention. 

Tiger's growls had become roars then. Legolas had never seen Tiger this fierce before. He looked up to his brother. "He'd sensed the beast's presence. It was not far. It's coming closer."

True to his words, the other tiger came into view, roaring angrily in return. Its body was covered with blood; it could be the humans' or his own. There were some wounds all over his body too. The villagers might have tried to take him down with their own weapons. But it looked as if the beast was even more powerful than they thought.

The elves nicked arrows to their bows, ready to shoot at Keldarion's order. But to Legolas's utter horror, Tiger stalked forward, moving closer to the mad beast. The prince rushed forward, but Keldarion held him back. "No, Legolas!"

"But Tiger…"

"I don't like it either. But I don't think Tiger wants you to interfere." Keldarion kept his arms around his brother who was still struggling to break free. "Legolas, listen to me! It will come to this eventually. It's Tiger's fight!"

"But Tiger never fight with another! He will get himself killed!"

"That's for him to decide. Keep your trust in him!"

Legolas stopped struggling. But he could not avert his eyes from the captivating yet terrifying sight in front of him. His pet, his best friend, was now staring eye to eye with the other animal. Tiger and the beast were exchanging roars and growls, assessing each other, searching for the other's weakness and strength…then the two tigers made their lunges, grabbing at each other's throat.

The sound of the fierce fight was frightening. But the sight of the battle itself was even more overwhelming. The two animals were evenly matched; the same physique, the same stamina, the same valor. The strange tiger was fighting for victory over unwanted challenge, venting all his fury for the reason that was only known to him. Tiger, in the other hand, was fighting for dignity and respect, as well as revenge after the other beast had hurt his master. This is the fight he wanted to win.

Legolas could look no more. He turned his head away, closing his eyes and prayed for Tiger's life. He gripped his bow, fighting over the urge to shoot at the mad beast, ending its life then and there. But that will be against his code of ethics. Killing the beast now would only show his lack of trust towards Tiger. And he knew he shouldn't interfere with another warrior's private battle. Somehow, Tiger had become a warrior. And this _was_ his fight, do doubt about it. But if Tiger died, Legolas did not know how he'd cope.

After what seemed like hours, everything went silent. Legolas opened his eyes only to see the two tigers lay unmoving on the ground. Legolas felt like screaming. _No, please no! _Stumbling forward, the prince approached his fallen friend, tears glistening in his eyes. "Tiger?" 

Legolas felt his brother's comforting hand on his shoulder. He started to shake his head in denial when Tiger lifted his head suddenly. Fluttering his eyes open, the animal rose to his feet, looked straight at his master, and growled. Legolas's eyes widened. He dropped to his knees, hugging his pet in relief. "You scared me! Valar, Tiger! I thought you were dead!"

Tiger roared in response. Legolas chuckled. "Oh, yes! You were great. You were magnificent!" Rubbing Tiger's velvety pelt, the prince couldn't stop blabbering. "Just don't do that again or you would be eating cabbages and pumpkin instead of meat!" Tiger stared back at the prince, as if saying, "Are you for real?"

Keldarion also knelt down to stroke Tiger's head. "You are grounded for life, Tiger. No more fight for you." He saw the cuts and bruises on the animal's body. Legolas would take care of it later by the help of the manyan stone.

The elves headed back to Hasmon's cottage, leaving the dead body of the beast that had created so much chaos in the last several months. It will not cause such deaths again.

***********

Gertha had tears in her eyes. Now it's time of farewell that she'd been dreading all day. She looked up to Legolas, memorizing every detail of his wonderful face. "Will I ever see you again?"

Legolas leaned down and kissed both her cheeks. "Definitely, Gertha. I'll come visit you from time to time." He asked for his brother's dagger. Keldarion handed it to him without a word, knowing instantly of his brother's intention. 

With the dagger, Legolas hacked one of the thin braids of his hair that Gertha had helped plaited. The woman took the soft golden braid with trembling hands. "Oh, Legolas…"

"A little something to remember me by. A part of me will always be here with you, even when I'm far away." He leaned down and kissed her cheek again. "I'll forever be in your debt for your kindness…mother."

Gertha burst up crying then. She grabbed Legolas into her arms and repeatedly kissed his forehead. "Take care, my child. Take care." 

Legolas then shook hands with Hasmon before the Mirkwood elves headed for home.

************

When Thranduil caught sight of his youngest son, he unconsciously rushed forward through the throne hall. Without a word, he gathered Legolas into his arms, nearly crushing the younger elf in his excitement and great relief. He released his son after a full minute before yelling, "Where on earth have you been?!!! Do you know how worried I was?"

Legolas winced when Thranduil's voice kept getting louder and louder. The king started to wave his arms in pure agitation, blistering his son's ears with a very intensive lecture. Legolas glanced helplessly at Keldarion who was having a hard time to hold back his smile. The crown prince took pity on his brother then. "Err…father?"

"What?!"

"You can skip the lecture, you know. I've already given him one."

"You did?'

"Yes. And it was not pretty. I think he has learn his lesson."

Thranduil stared hard at his youngest child. "Do you?"

"Wh…what?" Legolas asked, fully uncertain.

"Have you learn your lesson?"

Legolas was perplexed. "What lesson? What are you talking about?"

Keldarion sighed. "I'm right. You _are_ slow!"

And so, with the return of Prince Legolas, the Mirkwood realm was once again back to normal…if not a little livelier by a certain tiger that could not stop striding arrogantly about the palace, roaring and playfully scaring away the Mirkwood elves. The king can still be heard grumbling and talking to himself, "The boys _and_ that beast are turning my hair gray! Ai Elbereth! I'm getting old too fast!"

Normal? Err…well…not at all.

**THE END**

**Phew! Finished already! Are you surprise to see it all end? You guys want more? Ok, I promise to return with another sequel entitled 'Trauma'. What it's all about? I give you a hint: a cute little ranger. Give me a week, ok?**

**Now, to answer the questions;**

1. To some of you were very confused with my errors in grammar and tenses, sorry about that. English is not my mother tongue; I'm a Malaysian. Please help me point out the mistakes I've made so I can improve my writing. Your help are most welcome. Thanks!

**2. ****Is Keldarion going steady with Arwen? Wait for the next stories to find out!**

**3. ****Am I going to keep giving you cliffies? Definitely!!!!!**

**4. ****Will the other characters (Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli) make appearances? Sure. In the coming story.**

**5. ****Where did I get my twisted ideas? In my dreams!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to thank all of you who never tired giving me cool and wonderful reviews, especially to those who never miss reviewing every chapter. You are awesome, guys! A writer can't ask for more!!!!!! To those who read my story but not reviewing, you count too. Thank you.**

**These are the loyal reviewers in alphabetical order (drums please!!) : Ania; Aurienia; cestari; Charlie; emlegolas; Erhothwen; Fairylady; feanen; goblz; Goma-Ryu; jambaby1963; Kayo; Kirsten; Legolas-freak335; leggylover; Lomelinde; Midnight; MoonBolt; MoroThe WolfGod; mystical elf; sirithiliel; szhismine; The Wnaderer; tiger fan; X_X; Zerah Star; Zoya; ****J******

**I hope I don't left out anybody's name!**

**See ya!!**


End file.
